The Windego: Chapter 01
by Lani Mae
Summary: Read it to find out :)
1. The Windego

Disclaimer: The Windego is based loosely on a character I read about in a scary story about a creature that lives in the wind.  
  
The Windego  
By Lani Mae  
  
Chapter One: Glynis Scully  
  
Special Agent Fox Mulder walked into his little basement office to find a tall, skinny redhead going through his personal files. Without a sound he crept up behind her, grabbed her shoulder and said with some force, "Who are you and how did you get in her!" In an instant the girl had flipped him over her shoulder and stepping on his chest, pinned him to the floor.   
"You should learn not to sneak up behind somebody," She stated.   
"You should learn not to go through someone's personal files."   
"You should learn to keep them locked up!" Down the hall, they both heard the elevator doors open and footsteps on the cold cement floor. Mulder used this distraction to knock the girl off balance. She hit hard on her back. Mulder straddled her pinning her arms to the floor.  
"Scully!" He shouted out the door, "They were locked up. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked rather smugly. With one swift movement, the girl brought up her knee straight into Mulder's crotch. Mulder hollered in pain and curled up on the floor holding himself. The foot steps in the hallway quickened in pace.  
"You should learn not to mess with a Scully!" The redhead spat at the crumpled G-man. Just then Special Agent Dana Scully walked into the office. She had heard the fight and Mulder call to her and was ready to shoot his assailant. The scene she found, however, was not what she expected. Instead of a villain holding a gun to Mulder's head, she found Mulder on the floor his face twisted in pain, and a skinny redhead standing over him. She couldn't help it. Slowly a smile appeared on her face and Dana Scully started to laugh.  
"Glynis? What happened?" She managed to say between giggles.  
"He attacked me!" she said pointing an accusing finger, "so I flipped him on to the floor, and then he knocked me over and so I kicked him," She said very matter-of-factly. Mulder, trying desperately to regain his familiar stoic composure, said in surprise, "Scully? You know this girl?"  
"Yes, I do. Mulder, I would like you to meet Glynis Scully. Glynis this is Mulder, my partner." Glynis Scully looked apologetically at Mulder and held out her hand saying, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Mulder." The fierceness left her eyes and a warm, but smug smile, formed on her lips. Mulder took her outstretched hand cautiously.   
"It's just Mulder," he told her.  
"Sorry about the whole flipping you over my shoulder thing. You scared me."  
"That's quite all right. It happens a lot. Scully, how are you related to this girl? You said her name was Glynis Scully." Mulder asked.  
"She is one of my cousins. There were many brothers and sisters on my dad's side of the family. This is one of my many cousins. Glynis is my favorite. She's like the little sister I never had," answered Scully giving Glynis a hug. "She's also a junior in college studying psychology."  
"What do you want to do with psychology?" Mulder asked.   
"I would really like to do forensic psychology. That's why I'm here today. I'm getting the grand tour of the FBI Building. Mr. Skinner also said it would be all right if I joined you on one of your X-Files. Although, I was really hoping to see what a real FBI Agent does."  
"We are real FBI Agents," Mulder shook his head, "A skeptic and a Scully, gee, I can't wait."  
"You don't want me to come?" asked an innocent faced Glynis.  
"Well, frankly, no, I don't want you to come. I don't think I could handle babysitting you. These cases can be dangerous. Besides I'd be afraid you'd kill me on accident!"   
"I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself! And, if I were afraid of a little danger, I would not be here. Every job is dangerous, Mulder. And at least I can protect myself, which is more I can say for you," Glynis was getting angry. This Mulder character was irritating.  
"Glynis-" Scully tried to intervene; she could see the fury return to her cousins eyes.  
"I am a trained agent! I could have killed or seriously hurt you at anytime."  
"Ya. Right. And another thing, Mulder, Mr. Skinner said I could come! Do you really want to go against your boss?" Glynis was yelling now.   
"Mulder-" Scully threw up her hands in desperation. It was useless to try to reason with them.  
"Listen to me, missy, I am sure that Skinner said it would be good of you to join someone else on a case, but certainly not the X-Files! These are more serious and much more complicated! No one believes in them! It is much harder to prove something happened when no one believes that it did!"   
"Like that has any bearing!"   
During all the arguing, the elevator had opened and let out a tall, handsome man with a stern look on his face. His look never seemed to show any emotion but anger or grief. Only his eyes held his true emotions. Assistant Director Walter Skinner was pleased that Scully had brought her cousin in for a close up preview of the work at of the FBI. It will be good for her, he thought to himself with a rare smile. His happy thought was interrupted, however, by loud voices coming from the tiny basement office. Skinner quickened his pace to reach the office before some serious damage was done. Standing in the doorframe Skinner witnessed a very ugly scene. Mulder's face was flushed and he was yelling at a skinny redhead, the same redhead that Scully had introduced to him earlier that day. She was also yelling. As he looked around the room he saw Scully standing in the corner. She glanced over and saw him, shrugged her shoulders in desperation as if to say there was no use.  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a very irritated voice. The arguing stopped. The tiny basement office was dead quiet.   
"I said, what is the meaning of this?" Skinner was not pleased with the actions of his best agent.  
"Umm…he said that it wasn't a good idea for me to join them on their next case," answered Glynis nervously.  
"Mulder is this true?"  
"Yes sir, but I didn't think it would be-"  
"What? Have you forgotten what it was like to be her age? Wouldn't you have liked to be taken on a case with someone to experience it first hand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"This case is not an X-File anyway. It is your basic open and shut case of vandolism. You should have it solved in no time. In the mean time, you are to treat Glynis as if she were your equal. Do you understand Agent Mulder?"  
"Yes sir. My equal," Mulder said through clenched teeth.   
"Good. I expect a full report of this case on my desk as soon as possible." With this final word, Skinner left the office and returned to his office. Glynis Scully stood smirking at Mulder. She had won and knew it.   
"I'm ready and packed. We can leave whenever you are ready, Agent Mulder," Glynis smiled. Mulder sighed as he looked at his partner who stood at his desk holding in her giggles.   
"I am also ready. The car is packed. We are just waiting for you," Scully confirmed. This was going to be an interesting case.   



	2. The Windego

Author's note: I forgot to say on the first chapter that I don't own any of the X-Files characters. But I do own Glynis and any other characters you don't recognize. Enjoy! J  
  
Chapter 2: Easterling Minnesota  
  
Glynis sat in the back seat of the rental car watching the darkness slip by. The ride to Easterling Minnesota had been uneventful. Mulder had refused to speak to her and when she did try to talk to Dana, he would let out an irritated sigh. So she had resorted to reading over the case file, again. The file that Skinner had given them wasn't all that interesting. It was your average case of vandalism where the local authorities could not find the culprit. According to the file, the locals have been terrorized by some unknown vandal who was spray painting sides of houses, leaving messages, and pulling up flowers. The part of the case that involved the FBI is the bombing of the new development in the town. Luckily it had been 2: 30 am and no one was there. The people of Easterling were convinced it was the local Native Americans who were upset at the building of a new ski resort that will bring in money for the small town. Because of the pre-existing speculations of the townspeople, there had been many near riots. Glynis shook her head. Society sure was dumb at times, she thought. She continued to look out the window into the black of night. The headlights did little to break the darkness. It gave the illusion of driving to the edge of the world. Glynis was lost thought when Scully cried out, "Mulder! Look out!" A figure had run out from the woods and stopped in the middle of the road. Mulder slammed on the breaks and the car screeched to a halt.  
"What in the world?" Scully whispered. The figure was a man in his early thirties, wearing only flannel pants and a white t-shirt. He had on no shoes, and his feet were dirty and cut. He was breathing heavily and had bits of leaves in his hair. He looked around him terrified by some unseen attacker. Mulder and Scully got out of the car.   
"Stay away!" shouted the frightened man, "Stay away or the Windego will get you too!"  
"Sir, we just want to help you," said Mulder. He reached out to the man saying, "What's your name?"  
"Brian Banks. I'm a construction worker at the new resort," he giggled nervously, "Last night, the Windego came into town and claimed 2 of the best workers and is now after me!"  
"The Windego?" Scully asked. Just then, the wind blew around them with such force, they all had to take a step to balance themselves. Glynis, still in the car, got out after the wind shook the car mercilessly.   
"Brian…"   
Glynis walked over to Scully whispering, "Did you hear that? The wind, it sounded like it was calling Mr. Banks." She looked around nervously, biting her lip. Scully, Mulder, Banks, and Glynis stood still, straining their ears, listening. The wind blew again.  
"Brian…" Suddenly Brian Banks shrieked and started running down the road at a very high rate of speed. Mulder took off after him. Brian Banks was running so fast it was hard to keep up with him.   
"AAAHHHH!!!" Mulder heard Brian scream. Mulder rounded a turn in the road to find Brian Banks lying in a puddle of blood. Mulder bent down to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one. In fact, there didn't seem to be much of Brian Banks left. As Mulder looked closer, it appeared that all his bones had been broken, but by whom? Or what? Just then Scully and Glynis ran up to where Mulder was kneeling on the ground. Glynis gasped at the sight of the dead man. Scully knelt down beside Mulder. She felt one of Brian's wrists and then turned a puzzled look at Mulder.  
"What happened? He was out of sight for only a minute and look at him! It looks as if he has fallen from a great height!"   
"Glynis, call the police. We can't do anything more," Mulder held out his cell phone. The wind blew around them causing them to shiver nervously.  
"What are you going to do?" asked an uneasy Glynis. Mulder looked at her and for a moment saw a frightened little girl.  
"I'm going to look around here to see if I can find anything that might suggest what killed this man." Glynis shook herself, and the image of the scared little girl left her face.  
"Of course, right. I'll call the police."  
  
After the police had been called, Mulder started to think over what Brian Banks had said.   
"What do you suppose the Windego is?"  
"I don't know, Mulder. A hallucination?" Scully answered.  
"That's what I think," agreed Glynis, "a hallucination caused by his intense fear."  
"Fear of what? That is the million dollar question," Mulder replied.  
"What's your opinion, Mulder?" asked Scully. She braced herself for the conspiracies that she had gotten so used too hearing.  
"Whatever this Windego is. A phantom, or wood spirit angry at the destruction of his home, perhaps. Banks said that he was a construction worker." Scully and Glynis raised questioning eyebrows. Mulder just sighed and shook his head. Scully never believed any of his theories; even after all she had seen. It appeared, too, that Glynis was the same. Just then the familiar red and blue lights of police cars and ambulances lighted up the darkness. One of the cars stopped near the three people. A burly man stepped out of the car. He greeted them with a friendly smile and outstretched hand despite the reason he was there.  
"Agents. I'm Sheriff Will Green."  
"I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully." Glynis cleared her throat, "This is Glynis Scully, she is observing the workings of the FBI," Mulder explained with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"It's a pleasure. So Brian Banks is it? That's the third construction worker in two days," said the Sheriff, shaking his head.   
"Sheriff, this man looks as if he was picked up and then dropped. Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?" Scully asked.  
"Also, if you can answer, he mentioned something about Windego. Do you know anything about it?" Mulder put in. The Sheriff paused for a minute, and responded rather shortly, "I can tell you who I think did this to him, our local Indians. They've been raising hell since the town approved the building of that resort. As to what the Windego is, it's an old Indian legend, but that's all it is, a legend.   
I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. In the morning I'll bring to you the complete case file. This case is getting difficult. These murders are something you would expect in big cities, not in Easterling," he sighed and continued, "Have a pleasant evening Agents, Miss Scully. Just remember, don't listen to the wind." On that note, Sheriff Green walked to his patrol car and drove back into town. The two FBI agents looked at each other. Glynis watched the car drive away and then commented, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
"I have no idea," was the only response.   



	3. The Windego

Chapter 3: The Old Indian  
  
"What do you suppose the Windego is?" asked Glynis of Dana when they were alone in the hotel room they were sharing.  
  
"I'm not sure. I feel that it must be some kind of PTSD hallucination, caused by the bombing of that construction sight. I don't believe that it's an angry wood sprite like Mulder," Scully shook her head and sighed, "Sheriff Green said not to listen to the wind. That is what gets me. It's almost as if he believes the legend."  
  
"You think it was post traumatic stress? I suppose it does cause hallucinations. I've been doing some research on the Internet to see if there is any information on what the Windego is since the sheriff said it was an Indian legend. So far I can't seem to find anything. Maybe we should ask some of the local yocals," suggested Glynis, biting her lip. Scully smiled. She knew Glynis' nervous habit of biting her lip could only mean one thing; she was itching to get out of the hotel and dig up some information.  
  
"You go, Glynis. I'm to old to do what I know you have in mind."   
Glynis raised her eyebrows, "Sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. Just don't get into too much trouble."  
"Oh, you know me, Trouble is my middle name! I'll be back late tonight. I'll let you know what I find out in the morning." Scully nodded.  
"Just don't tell Mulder where I am. He wouldn't care anyway, but if he asks-" Glynis paused, looking at her cousin full in the eye.  
"I won't tell him. And if he asks I'll tell him the truth. Deal?"  
"Deal. Now help me pick out what to wear." Glynis and Scully spent the next fifteen minutes fixing up Glynis and getting her ready to go out. Glynis pulled her long red hair up in a trendy do, leaving some of the strands down to frame her face. Navy jeans, a gray square neck shirt, and black shoes completed her outfit. As Glynis was applying dark suede lipstick, Mulder knocked on the door. Glynis recapped her lipstick, picked up her dainty black purse, grabbed her short black jacket, opened the door, looked at Mulder, smiled, and walked out the door like a women on a mission.  
Mulder paused in the doorway, looked after Glynis, and then back in the room at Scully.  
"Where is she going?" he asked, "She looks like she's 16. Isn't she 21?"  
  
Scully smiled, "Glynis is 21. She is one of those poor girls that can look about 7 years younger then they actually are. She's gone out to gather information on this Windego story."   
  
Mulder frowned, "She actually thinks that people will walk up to her and tell her what she wants to know? No one has that kind of capability."  
  
"Mulder, she is after the teenage crowd. That's why she is dressed that way. If I'm not mistaken, you did a double take when you saw her walk out the door and you are much older then the teenage crowd. They'll walk up to her. Glynis has the uncanny ability to attract people of all ages and with slow questioning and girlish laughter, they tell her what she wants to know. She would make the perfect spy. She so natural that people would never suspect her of anything."  
  
"I don't like the idea of her going out by herself. What if something happens?"  
  
"Mulder. Why do you think that Glynis can't handle this case? She is obviously trained in some self-defense techniques."  
  
"Scully, I don't like it when I'm not with you when you go out to interview people. Usually when I'm gone something happens to you that I might have been able to prevent. Just because I'm not that crazy about your cousin, doesn't mean I can't feel the same way."  
  
Scully opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again. She sighed. Mulder was still upset about her abduction 3 years ago. No wonder he was nervous about Glynis. She was one more person he felt he had to look out for.   
  
"Glynis will be fine, Mulder. Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself." Attempting to lighten the mood Scully added, "She pinned you didn't she?" Mulder turned and looked at his partner and grinned. Scully started to giggle at the memory and pretty soon they were both laughing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After walking down main-street for a short while, Glynis finally decided to stop at what appeared to be the local teen hangout. She had started to get discouraged when nothing appeared to be open at the very late hour of 9:00pm, when she stumbled upon The Diner. She watched from a hidden position across the street as many groups of teenagers came and went. She finally decided to walk in with a group of girls. She walked at a fast pace reaching the tale end of the group, unnoticed, as they walked in the door. She walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the red stools. She ordered a coke and settled down to wait. Glynis didn't miss a single thing. She had absorbed every detail of the little diner. It was decorated in red, black and white checked '50's style. The walls were decorated with pictures of James Dean, Elvis, and Marilyn Monroe. The booths were red vinyl and the floor was black and white checked.   
"Cute" thought Glynis as she sipped her coke. The teens looked like your ordinary teenagers. None of them had missed a beat either. As Glynis walked in, they all noticed that she was new, causing her to become the topic of many conversations. Many of the boys tossed glances at Glynis, and this angered many of the girls. Glynis noted all the sideways glances as she silently sipped her coke. Any time now, she knew they were all talking about her, she was just getting annoyed at how long they were taking to find out who she was. Finally her wait was over. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. She came face to face with a very handsome boy of 17. She was taken by his unusually bright blue eyes, which were slightly hidden by his dirty blond hair. He flashed her a crooked smile.  
"Hi. I'm Trevor. Would you like to join us?" Trevor gestured to a group of about 5 guys who were all looking at her intently. Glynis glanced at the group of boys, and smiled.  
"I would love to join you," she said. Trevor offered her his arm and escorted her to the table. The conversation in the diner started up again, mainly centered on the red head, as different groups of guys silently kicked themselves for not approaching her first and now she was gone with the most popular guy in school.   
Glynis settled in next to Trevor and was introduced to the remaining guys.   
"This is Grant, Allen, Charlie, Ryan, and Chris. And your name is?"  
"I'm Glynis. It's nice to meet you." Glynis smiled. Soon they were wrapped in meaningless conversation. She learned that Trevor was the Sheriff's son, he was a senior in high school and that he planned to go to a state school and study biology. The others had similar interests about attending a state school. This was all good information, but not what she wanted.  
Their conversation had finally turned to ghost stories. The boys had the alternative motive to scare her. Glynis was good at acting scared. She just snuggled in closer to Trevor and pretended shivering when the stories got too "scary".   
"So, what is this Windego?" she finally asked. The boys looked at each other, slight smiles on their faces. This was there favorite ghost story because it was part of their town history. None of them wondered where Glynis had heard of the Windego.  
"The Windego," started Ryan, "is a creature that lives in the wind."  
"Right. On windy nights, if you listen carefully, you can hear it call your name," Continued Grant. This time Glynis shivered for real. She had already heard a name whispered. She was just glad it wasn't hers.  
"Then what happens?" Glynis leaned forward eagerly.   
"The Windego grabs you, and starts to pull you along till you can't keep up anymore and your feet are dragged. Then in one quick movement, it sweeps you high in the sky. Then the Windego steals your breath, and drops you," Trevor finished. Glynis gasped.   
"That. Is. Scary," Glynis said, "What do you mean, the Windego steals your breath?"  
"Exactly that. The Windego takes all the air out of your lungs and prevents you from taking a breath." Trevor saw Glynis' eyes widen. He smiled and cuddled her closer. Glynis glanced at her watch.   
"Wow, its midnight," she informed them. Trevor picked up on her hint.  
"Hey guys it's been great talking with you. I really need to get back."  
"Me too. Can I take you home?" Trevor asked, smiling his crooked smile. Glynis smiled in return and nodded yes.  
"Great! Catch ya guys later," Trevor said to his companions. They all sighed. They knew Trevor had claimed this one for himself. Like the other boys at the diner, they all silently kicked themselves for not speaking up sooner.   
"It was nice to meet all of you," Glynis said as she waved goodbye. They all waved back and started on their different ways home. As Trevor and Glynis left the diner, an old Indian man stepped out from between the buildings and grabbed Glynis' arm.   
"Stay away from here, girl. The Windego knows why you're here and wants you to leave," he said as he grabbed her arm.  
"What?" Glynis said as she tried to pry her arm out of his iron like grip.  
"Hey man, we don't want any trouble," said Trevor as he tried to put himself between Glynis and the old man.  
"Leave now, before the Windego gets you! And you, young Trevor, stay away from this girl and her friends or you will end up like the construction workers."  
"Hey! Get away from us!" Trevor shouted as he yanked Glynis' arm free. They ran towards the hotel as the old Indian shouted after them, "Beware! The Windego watches you!" The old Indian smiled. He held in his withered hands Glynis' black jacket she had dropped when he grabbed hold of her arm. Now that he had a part of her, the Windego would know her name. With the death of this girl, maybe the FBI people and the construction workers would leave for fear of dying themselves.  
  
  



	4. The Windego

Chapter 4: More threats  
  
"Dana!" Glynis came bursting through the door, dragging Trevor behind her. Scully and Mulder looked up startled into defense mode. Glynis had a frightened look on her face as she pointed out the door.  
"A man!" she gasped, "He's out there! He said, he said…" Mulder and Scully both ran to the door and looked out. There was no one there. They looked up and down the street, but could find no old man. They came back to the room, to find Trevor and Glynis holding each other in fright.   
"Glynis," Mulder said as calmly as he could, "There was no one there. What happened?"  
"I went to the diner to find out about the Windego. I did. It's a scary story. Then as we were leaving, an old Indian man grabbed me and told me the Windego knows why we are here and to leave or else we'll end up like Brian Banks and the others!"  
"Then he told me to stay away from you!" added Trevor, "Who are you people?"  
"Then he shouted after us that the Windego is watching," Glynis finished, ignoring Trevor's question.   
"I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. We're from the FBI," answered Mulder.  
"Then who are you?" Trevor asked pointing at Glynis.  
"I'm Dana's cousin. I'm observing this case. I plan to join Quantico when I graduate next year."  
"Who are you?" asked Mulder.  
"This is Trevor Green. He's the sheriff's son," answered Glynis.   
"We had better call him to come and get you. We need to talk to him anyway." After the Sheriff was called, and the tale of the Windego was told, the four sat in the hotel room and listened to the wind blow around the hotel. They all shivered involuntarily as the wind rattled the window.  
"There was one thing I forgot to mention in that story," Trevor said breaking the silence, "The Windego is a protector of the Indian tribe that lives here. It is the keeper of these forests. I guess some 50 years ago, some developers tried to build in the forests, but were scared away when their men kept disappearing. They did find all the bodies. They appeared to have fallen from a great height. All their bones had been crushed. There was no explanation given for their deaths. Except others said they just went crazy every time the wind passed by their lodgings."  
The Agents and Glynis sat there in silence letting Trevor's story sink in when they heard a car drive up and the door open and then close. Mulder got up to answer the door just as Sheriff Green was about to knock, startling the man.   
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, there's been another murder. Some friends of yours, Trev, found another construction worker in the woods. I've sent them all home and that is where you are going young man. You know better not to be out late when there's trouble."  
"Yes sir," mumbled Trevor as he walked to the door.  
"Carl, will you take Trevor home?" asked Sheriff Green of another officer.   
"Yes sir." As the two left, the attention was returned to the ordeal at hand.   
"Lets go, Sheriff, maybe we can find that old Indian Glynis was telling us about," said Mulder. He gave a sideways glance at Glynis, to see her sitting on the bed silently, that scared little girl look had returned.   
"Glynis? Are you coming?" asked Scully. Glynis shook her head.  
"I think I should stay here and go over the case file to see if we missed anything."  
"Alright. We'll be back," was Scully's response. Whatever that old man had said or did, he sure scared Glynis. Mulder hung back a little to let the Sheriff and Scully out the door, before he moved over to where Glynis was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled faintly.   
"Yes. It's just that the thought of some creature living in the wind that kills people, and then having an old man tell you it's watching is pretty bad. Especially when you have heard the wind call names. He said the Windego knew who we were. What if it calls our names next?"  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. You have our cell phone numbers, just call if you get too scared." Glynis looked at Mulder and smiled. This was the first time he had been nice to her.   
"Thanks."   
  
At one o'clock in the morning, the woods surrounding Easterling were very creepy. The investigation was useless. The body was crushed in the same manner as Brian Banks. He had apparently been running through the woods, as was evident by the broken twigs and leaves caught in his hair and torn clothes. But, whoever had been chasing him had left no signs they had been there.   
"Hey look at this," Mulder called out. He was standing some feet away from Scully and Sheriff Green shining his flashlight on the ground.   
"What is it?" asked Green. As he and Scully reached Mulder, they say what he was looking at. Foot prints.   
"Look at these foot prints. This is where he came running. But look at how far apart the steps are. Then right over here, they end. And then a few feet later, the body is found. But how did it get there? There are no foot prints to indicate that he walked or ran 5 feet from where we are standing now."   
"The Windego." They all turned around to see an old man. The same old man that Glynis had told them about. Just then, the wind picked up and they all could hear a soft wailing. They looked around nervously as the old man continued to speak, "You should leave this area FBI Man. These woods have been ours since the dawn of time. The Windego came to us as a protector of our lands. Leave! Or the Windego will come for you next!" With that statement made, the wind picked up with such power, the leaves and dirt created a cloud and the three were forced to look away. Just as quickly, the wind died down and the old man was gone.  



	5. The Windego

Chapter 5: The Windego  
  
The next day proved to be pointless. Scully had done an autopsy on the body, but found nothing significant. Mulder and Green decided it would be a good idea to close the construction site till the case was solved. Glynis spent the day in town, talking with the locals to see if she could find any thing else out that might be useful. All attempts were to no avail. Scully found nothing wrong, except for the fact that all his bones were broken, the developer refused to close the site even with a warning from the FBI, and no one would tell Glynis anything she already new. The town was running scared. Everyone was afraid they would be next.   
  
That night they got a call from Green telling them there had been another murder. The three left to meet Green in the woods.   
"Do you think the Windego killed this one, Mulder?" asked Glynis.   
"Yes, what else could crush every bone in under 2 minutes?" They walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon they heard the Sheriff calling to them. Agent Mulder shown his flashlight beam in the direction of the sheriffs call.   
"Sheriff?" he called, when the light didn't reveal him. The wind started to blow as the trio continued to walk in the direction of the Sheriff's call. Scully thought she heard Green call from behind them, and turned around to look. No one was there, when she turned around Mulder and Glynis were gone.   
"Mulder?" she called. Great, she thought.   
"Scully?" Mulder turned around and answered her call. She wasn't anywhere. With a puzzled look, he turned to ask Glynis if she saw where Scully went. Glynis was gone. He was alone in the woods.   
Glynis stood alone in the dark forest. Her flashlight had just died and she was scared. She looked slowly to her left and then to her right. The wind began to blow even stronger then before. It carried with it the voices of Mulder and Scully calling to her.  
"Glynis?" came Scully's voice from the right.  
"I'm over here!"  
"Glynis?" came Mulder's voice from the left. Then someone else called her. The voice was inhuman and sent shivers up her spine.  
"Glynis…" Glynis sucked in a deep breath and stood rigid. The wind just called my name, she thought. I'm next.   
"Glynis…" the Windego called to her. Glynis started running. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. All she knew was she had to get out of the forest. The low tree branches reached out and caught in her hair and pulled at her clothes as she ran blindly through the forest.  
"Dana! Mulder!" she screamed. She continued to run in the direction she thought Mulder's voice had come from. Just then, the wind picked up with such force, Glynis felt as though someone had grabbed onto her shoulders and was pulling her along.   
"Glynis!" shouted Mulder. He had heard her desperate scream and was running in the direction of where he thought her voice had come from. The wind continued to blow.  
"Glynis!" shouted Scully. She had also heard her cousin call, and was running to where she thought Glynis was.   
Glynis couldn't run anymore. The Windego was pulling her so fast her feet could not keep up. The wind rushed upward, and Glynis felt herself rising. O God! It's going to drop me.   
"NNOO!!" Mulder had reached a clearing just in time to see Glynis fly up and be supported by some invisible being. The sight was amazing. It looked like she was suspended in a tornado. Leaves and dirt flew all around her in a circular motion. Her fiery red hair was blowing wildly in this great wind. She was held at an angle, her arms hung limp behind her and her legs bent at the knees.   
"Please, don't drop her," Mulder begged.   
"Why do you worry so?" asked the old Indian, who had appeared from nowhere, "The Windego will only drop her if I ask it too. But why should I spare this girls life? If she dies, then the developers will see that they are not the only ones who are targets. If the town starts to die, then they will leave for fear of killing an entire town."  
"It doesn't have to be this way. You could compromise on the site of the development."  
"That is not the issue here! This forest belongs to my people! They should not be allowed to build here!" With his anger, The Windego took Glynis up higher.  
"NO! Please, I can help you find other ways to stop the development. Killing is not the answer. I can look into different organizations of the FBI and help you find different places to build or find records that this land belongs to your people. That would stop all development. You don't need to kill to get your point across." The old man thought about what Mulder had said. After a pause, he nodded in agreement.   
"Windego, let her down," he said.   
"Thank you."   
Mulder ran over to where Glynis was being lowered. When she got within a few feet of Mulder's outstretched arms, the wind stopped and she fell the last 3 feet. Mulder caught her.  
"Glynis! Are you alright?" He asked. That was when he realized she wasn't breathing. The Windego had stolen her breath before he had gotten there. As fast as he could he started CPR.   
"Glynis!" he heard Scully call.  
"Scully over here!" Scully raced over to find Mulder trying to resuscitate her cousin.  
"Damn it, Glynis! Breath!" he shouted at the unconscious girl. As if in response to his words, Glynis took a deep gasping breath. She sat there for a few minutes taking deep breaths trying to regain her senses. Mulder pulled her close to him and sat there holding her as she started to cry. Scully called the sheriff.   
"The old man," Mulder said. He looked around, but could find no trace of him.  
  
  



	6. The Windego

Chapter 6: Explanations?  
  
"The Sheriff had no recollection of calling us," Scully said, as they were driving back to Washington, D.C.   
"Do you think the old man called us?" asked Glynis.   
"Maybe," was the answer.  
  
Case file W102800  
After taking into account all the events that happened this weekend, I have failed to discover what could have killed all of the construction workers in the manner they were found. It appeared that all of them had been running in the woods just prior to their untimely deaths. However, nothing human could have crushed every bone in these men's bodies. Agent Mulder seems to think that this Windego legend had something to do with it. Glynis also has the same ideas. Something happened to her, which I cannot explain. Mulder tells me she was suspended in the air and then dropped. He says that the legend is true. Glynis says the same. I cannot believe in something that could be so evil it would kill at the command of an old man. The old man. He is a different story. After the incident in the wood, he could not be found. No one in the town knew of any Indian that fit that description. Even the Indians themselves did not know of any one who fit the description. It appears as if he vanished along with the Windego. The developers have left the area, but plan on returning when a new site is found, not on Indian land. As promised, Mulder is looking into the Easterling Minnesota area to find areas that the town owns. Since then, no one has been killed in this manner and the town seems to have returned too normal. Still, as we left, the sheriff warned us not to listen to the wind.   
  
Scully placed the report on Skinner's desk, and left. Glynis was doing fine and still appeared to be interested in the FBI. Scully was glad that her experience had not scared her away from her dreams. She hurried out of the FBI Building. She and Glynis were going out to eat and had planned on having a little fun before she returned to school.   
All around her, the wind blew.  



End file.
